


A Perfect Gentleman

by whatgoesskyy



Series: James Bond and Eve Moneypenny [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatgoesskyy/pseuds/whatgoesskyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She often dreamed hopelessly about Bond. - </i>Thunderball</p><p>"Will we be sleeping together?" Bond asked, as he sat down on the firm mattress. It was a question that didn't need an answer, but it gave him great amusement to see Eve's sharp glance in his direction.<br/>A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.<br/>"Close as you'll get," she quipped.<br/>"We'll see about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> My second little Eve/Bond fic because I love their dynamic. Thank you for reading!

"Well you look exquisite."

In front of James Bond stood Eve Moneypenny in a red, off-the-shoulder dress, her legs extending on for eons.

"Thanks," Eve said. "You're quite handsome yourself." Her eyes surveyed him from the bottom-up, stopping after a moment.

"Just one thing." She inched in closer to fix his tie and a floral aroma wafted through the air. Bond's nose tracked the scent to her neck and he inhaled.

"You like?" she asked, stepping away from him.

"I love," he murmured. He could have devoured her, and judging from her devious smile-- she knew full well.

"We should be on our way," she said, leading the way down the hall.

Ah, yes, they were on an assignment. He momentarily forgot and still found it difficult to focus as he watched her walk away. Her high heels added a sway to her walk and suddenly her body had a rhythm. Her curves were a song, a melody awaiting his lips. For now, however, he had to focus his attention on the task at hand.

It was all M's fault really. He'd sent them off to Italy. Tonight they found themselves traversing a luxurious hall in the belly of a Roman mansion, guests to the owner named Bertoldo. He was a rather vile man: a terrorist acquaintance pretending to have sensible tastes.

Both Bond and Eve concealed weapons underneath their attire as they sat and enjoyed drinks in his parlour. Eve kept her small frame revolver tucked in her purse while Bond's Walther PPK could be found on the inside on his jacket. When Bond pressed for information on his contacts, Bertoldo grew suspicious and a gunfight ensued. Bond handled Bertoldo, and Eve, his three henchmen, a bullet for each.

"Tell us where Sascha Kosma is," Bond said to Bertoldo, who sat on the carpet now bleeding from a gunshot wound to his pelvis.

"Naples," Bertoldo breathed, his eyes on Bond's pointed gun. "He's in Naples but I think you'll find him hard to track."

"He's underground. Like M suspected," Eve said, nearing Bond with her own gun still drawn.

Bond tucked his Walther back in its place. "Thank you for your services."

Bertoldo continued to cry out in pain as they left his mansion. His wailing could still be heard outside the mansion doors.

\----

Roughly two hours later they were in Naples, pulling up to a small but quaint hotel. They checked in, discovering they'd be sharing a room.  
"Will you behave yourself?" Eve whispered to Bond as they were given their room card.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he replied.

The room they entered about five minutes later weren't the typical digs MI6 provided; rather it was just a room, a bed, a telly and a bathroom. The dim light from the singular lamp wasn't exactly luxurious.

"Will we be sleeping together?" Bond asked, as he sat down on the firm mattress. It was a question that didn't need an answer, but it gave him great amusement to see Eve's sharp glance in his direction. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Close as you'll get," she quipped.

"We'll see about that."

Eve left the room to take a shower and the whole time Bond anticipated what might happen afterwards. He pictured her appearing in the bedroom again, clad in only her towel. Finally his opportunity to ravage her. When she exited the bathroom about 20 minutes later it wasn't in a towel but a short nightgown, not much longer than the dress she'd removed.

Bond dragged his eyes away and showered as well, not wasting too much time and returning to the room in only boxer briefs. Eve was sitting on the bed with ankles crossed as she tinkered at her laptop. Slowly Bond's gaze trailed up her legs and stopped on her face. A brief moment passed where her eyes met his, then she went back to typing. They were close on the bed but there was a sea of distance between them as far as Bond was concerned. He wanted nothing more to pull her beneath him.

Eve caught him staring again and smiled a toothy white smile. "I'm mapping our mission for tomorrow and you mustn't distract me from my work."

"And you mustn't distract me from mine," Bond said, moving in closer to her and kissing the smooth skin on her shoulder.

Eve leaned away and sat the laptop on the nightstand by her bed. "A gentleman?" she reminded with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You never specified in what capacity."

"Mr. Bond," Eve began.

"Ms. Moneypenny," he interrupted, scooting down and running a hand over her thigh and down her leg. His lips grazed her calf and he noticed she made no attempt to stop him.

"Am I still a gentleman?" Bond inquired. Her smile returned and he quickly caught those smiling lips beneath his mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed. Her tongue delved into his mouth and she released all of the passion that she had restrained prior to this day. Bond moved over her in a brief instant, plucking down the two skinny straps of her gown. As he continued to kiss her, his hands felt their way to the exposed skin and...

"Eve, Eve..."

Someone was pushing her on her shoulder now. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Eve lifted her head to see her friend, Loeila, a secretary for the office down the hall at MI6. Her round, green eyes peered down in to Eve's. "Good thing you weren't caught sleeping on the job."

Eve wiped her eyes and rose up from her slumped position. The sheet in front of her read the name Sascha Kosma. The file that had been beneath her arms read the name Bertoldo with a picture clipped on the outside of a shaggy-haired man. His face looked sunburned to oblivion. The folder was surrounded by other files and photographs, all tagged with 'confidential'.

Loeila walked over to the door to leave and leaned back into the office to whisper, "007 is coming."

Eve felt a blush spread over cheeks. It was a moment before she got herself together but she did so before Bond came waltzing into her office.

"Good morning, Moneypenny," he said affectionately.

Eve cleared her throat. "James."

She noticed he was carrying a single rose. "For a lady friend?" she teased with a smile. She knew he never had a shortage of those.

"No, it's for you," he replied.

Eve eyed him and her face felt red again. "Thank you, James," she said, once again clearing her throat. "Thank you for being a gentleman."


End file.
